Life Can't Answer Right Now
by Yosuke
Summary: Kurama was just a quiet teenage boy, alone with his demon powers when he suddenly meets a mysterious, dangerous fiery creature. My rendition of how the two could have met. Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Life can't answer right now...

Yosuke

PG-13 (I'm back, mwaha.)

Drama/Romance

AN: And so comes forth from the hands of Yosuke another PG-13 story of violence, bloodshed, and yaoi. With also... depression, of course. Hence "Drama/Angst". I thought of this entire story within one day... uh... okay, maybe two, and I'd have to say that I'm a little paranoid about this one. I just recently read a summary that explained how, in the show, Hiei and Kurama ACTUALLY met, but by that time I had already written most of the story. So, just consider this one of those fanfics that changes the actual anime storyline. I've seen it lotsa times before. So, why can't I do it? Well, I'll try to stick as close to the original show as possible. Have mercy on my poor, otaku soul. (whimper)

The whole story is Kurama POV. First chapter... (wince) Very long. Sorry.

Yu Yu not mine.

* * *

I've lived this life... like this... forever. Always avoiding others, keeping to myself, being what everyone else is so afraid of... and hiding in the shadows while I watch the others laugh. I only hurt what I'm supposed to hurt. I only talk to whoever I'm supposed to talk to... if they are worth my time. I don't have anyone to talk to, really. No one like me who isn't out to kill me. I suppose at some point I was wishing for someone to come along so that I might have a conversation or a good match against... but then I guess I always hoped against that as well. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. If others knew I was here... that HE was here... that would be the end of it, and I would have to leave here forever. And, sadly, I've caused my mother enough pain to have to up and leave all of a sudden with no word or clue as to why or where I went.

So that is how I live... in solitude.

Solitude was how it stayed for a while... fourteen years to be exact. I am fourteen now. I kept away from the dark forests only to further my strength. If I went, I went in secret. I knew no one of my own age. I knew no one of HIS age... that was still alive, anyway. Anyone he had fought or known in the past I had most likely killed by now. He didn't exactly have friends either, you know. Guess that means you could call us a pair. We were both beautiful, or so we'd been told, and we both held no damn for those whom we had been obligated to kill... any incident of mine was purely out of self-protection. I never meddled in affairs beyond my own concern. Or that of his...

He... he is Youko Kurama, a great demon fox thief from a long time ago who escaped death by merging with my body. And I am Shuuichi Minamino, a fourteen-year-old child who merely wants to live quietly. And together, our merged form is Kurama.

My life is not important. Anyone who wants it simply takes it and moves on. At least, if Youko Kurama didn't force me to fight back, that is. It's not so much as force as it is impulse. Not to mention I simply won't just hand over my life to someone as undeserving and filthy as Makai demons.

* * *

I've been walking to school alone every morning for as long as I've lived and gone to school. I leave home early so that I can spend some alone time in the classroom. For as long as I can remember, I've never been late, and I've had good grades... not that they matter. I do it simply to keep my mother from worrying. She needs no more worries. She had been sick for quite a while, and it was only growing worse. And I felt greatly at fault. I felt that she had given up because of me, because I had always looked down on her even though I was her son. I always saw myself as a higher being than her, knowing that I could kill her and every single person in this city if I had wanted... but I never dared. Shuuichi hurt terribly for everything I had done, and Youko merely disregarded it. It's hard to control a merged form like this. Even though our thoughts are often the same, our mercy levels differ quite extensively.

You can guess why I like to be by myself now.

Over the past few weeks, I had noticed something peculiar in the air while I walked to school. The breeze often shifted a way it wasn't supposed to, but only for a moment. I didn't dare look. Letting a demon know I was on to him would only lead to a fight. And this demon was no particular threat at the moment, seeing as he always disappeared after I entered school grounds. But it was strange; the one glimpse I caught of him, he seemed... rather... small. I've learned in the past not to judge a demon by his size. Often, the smallest ones usually end up being the deadliest ones.

This demon was strong. I could tell… for the small amount of Spirit Energy he kept in sense.

He was just a small black blur when my gaze crossed him. Speed was his strong-point. It was hard to keep track of him, but I was sure he was purposely letting his presence be known. He wanted me to meet him. And I would. He was a smart one. He knew who I was, and knew not to tempt me. If anything, he assumed we were on the same level. And I was quite willing to find out for myself.

One day, while walking to school, I slowed my pace a little. It was a tad chilly that morning, so any breeze change would be a bit more obvious.

I took a different route than I usually did. Instead of turning on the block of my school, I kept going straight, heading towards a less-busy area. The demon following me was hesitant; he knew this wasn't what I usually did. I suppose, in the end, logic took over and he continued following me, going slower like I had so as not to pass me.

It was past the business area and a residential district that the route led us to a small park. I continued walking until we were in the thick of the trees where no one would think to wander. Besides, rarely was anyone out at this time of day, with school and work starting.

I stopped underneath a tall tree, leaning down to set my book bag on the roots, then standing straight and turning. I wasn't surprised to see the demon standing close by, nor was I surprised by his looks. Black, as I had guessed. A long black coat with a white scarf, black boots, black hair with a thin display of white zigzagging across, well-tanned skin and small red eyes. But what drew my attention was a bandana wrapped around his forehead. The white cloth hid something... I was curious to know what, but did not push for it.

"Good morning," I said with false-cheerfulness. The demon did not smile, nor did he move. He stood straight, stiff, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes glaring at me as if I had done something wrong. I kept the same calm smile I always kept when bringing myself into an interesting conversation with an interesting person. "I've noticed you've been following me for quite some time. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is," he replied. His voice was hard. But I, oddly enough, felt at ease.

"If you're looking for a dual, I'm afraid I can't help you. Anonymous dueling is not my field."

"I want to know who you are," he said simply. I sighed, still smiling calmly.

"I am a teenager who was on his way to school until someone decided to keep following him. He also assumes you need some business with him if he is who you presume him to be."

He kept silent for a moment. He obviously hadn't been out-talked like that before. He never moved an inch; he was dead-still.

"I heard of a talented thief who was killed a long time ago. However, I'm not certain that you would be him."

"I know of no thief who was killed. Only one who was forced to flee and hide."

"Hn," the demon scoffed, cocking his head to the side and closing his eyes. "Then perhaps I've wasted my time. I'm looking for a thief, not a coward."

He was silenced with the sting of thorns tearing through the material of his boots and piercing his skin. He darted up, then growled and drew a sword from a sheath that I hadn't noticed before. Before I could even blink, the whip I held in my hands had been sliced to pieces. With an effortless swing, he slid the sword back into its sheath and stood straight. I could still, however, see a wince of pain on his face, miniscule, from the deep gashes I had inflicted in his left leg with my Rose Whip. I smirked. "Aren't we the talented one."

"And only looking for a member in his group," he added. I sighed, tossing what remained of the whip onto the ground.

"If you're asking for me to join in a killing spree, then I must decline."

"Do I seem that desperate to you?" he snapped back.

"Well, if following me every day for the past few weeks isn't desperate, than I don't know what is." I wasn't trying to tease him, but it somehow came out that way.

He took the turn to smirk this time. "Oh, and the great Youko Kurama, running for his life, instead of facing death like a true fighter, hides in the body of a child."

I tensed. He was saying those things like that intentionally.

"What's more, you have a mother that is sick," he added.

I curled a fist, but kept it at my side. He continued. "I can read it in your eyes that it was your fault that she fell ill. And you can't do a thing about it. Pitiful." He scoffed. I felt my fist ease. I was no longer tense. I dropped my shoulders. I could tell he was reading the helplessness on my face. He shook his head, still smirking. "Your life was ruined the moment you let that fox in, and now you have to pay for it. You're killing your own mother, the worst crime to a human's conscience." He shrugged, sliding his hands back into his pockets. "I suppose I've wasted my time coming here. I don't know why I was expecting the _great _Youko Kurama's help when all he's turned out to be is a pitiful fox that hides whenever danger comes."

"Then who are you?" I asked casually, shoving any merciful thoughts to the back of my mind. I assumed a stone glare, one I always took when I was cornered or had no other choice but to stand and take the beating. I had become a tad nervous. He mentioned the one fact about my mother's illness... and every memory and thought I had of it came to my mind. This demon was telepathic. He could not only read my eyes and expression, but he could also read my mind.

The demon was silent for a moment, his cruel smile fading. After an eternity, he finally responded.

"Hiei."

I felt my body lift a little, and the frown on my face ease. I recalled him...

"Hiei, the Jaganshi?" I asked, almost breaking out into a small smile. He didn't say anything. I was sure he could read the amusement in my eyes. It was MY turn to give him an uncomfortable moment. "Yes, I remember hearing of you. You've got quite a reward on your head from Spirit World. If I understand correctly, you are a fire demon."

Still, no response.

"No one seems to know where you're from. You're known quite well for your unsurpassed speed and stealth. And a select few know of a terrible incident that happened a few years back... when you attempted a certain dangerous technique that nearly took off your arm. A 'Darkness Flame Dragon', if I'm not mistaken?"

He glared very dangerously at me, but I paid no mind. If he was so desperate for my help, he would not kill me. And even if he DID kill me, I would have no problem with it. He was clearly a terrible cut-throat just like myself. With a talent like his, he was worthy enough to take off my head. And I would die in peace, but Youko Kurama would move on to the next body, and I would die alone... yet... it would be peaceful, still.

"Which brings me to the surgically-installed anatomy on your forehead," I continued. I saw him twitch. "You went through the horrible, bloody pain and misery of putting in a third eye, a Jagan eye. Now, not only are your moves lightning-fast, but so is your vision, making you almost, in every way, unbeatable in a battle. But why would you go through all the trouble of installing a fake eye when you almost certainly didn't need it for battle?"

He knew I had become _too_ curious.

"No one seems to know, except it may have something to do with a personal reason… or were you just that obsessed with your own power?"

I could see him ready his hand in his pocket, prepared to go for his sword and slash away my vocal chords.

"You've had a terrible past, I've heard rumored among other demons. Raised as a thief by thieves, in a place that was most certainly not your home. Where _are_ you from? Somewhere that treated you so badly… or so good that you couldn't stand the attention?" I joked, putting my hands in my pockets.

Then, suddenly... it grew raging hot. I watched in shock as the trees around me took to fire. The dry leaves and bushes on the ground caught aflame, entrapping me in a small circle with Hiei.

The demon in front of me lowered his arm, small sparks of fire fading from his hand. His eyes held the utmost rage, but his face remained calm.

"You will regret those words, or I shall take your head. I don't give a damn about what has happened in your or HIS life. All I am interested in is Youko. If you've truly kept his skills and strength, then I'll meet you at the warehouse in the downtown area at sundown tomorrow." With that, he turned and leapt towards the treetops, over the flames. A few disturbed birds took flight as the fire climbed higher, and Hiei blinked out of view.

I was left in the middle of the fires. The heat was intense and growing. I sighed and leaned down to pick up my book bag. "Cocky little guy..." I said under my breath, putting my bag under my arm and sticking my hands in my pockets. "I hate to leave the trees like this, but there honestly is nothing that I can do to stop it properly. Well, it should calm in an hour or so."

The smoke was growing too heavy. Bringing my sleeve over my mouth, I weaved my way out of the fires and headed to school... late.

* * *

Hospitals were always disturbing to me. Such a power handed to humans to give life, save life... and oddly enough, taking lives without even intending to. Not to mention so many unnatural medicinal drugs being passed around, used... it made the hallways smell very unpleasant.

I stepped into the elevator, my mind in a half-daze from the smell and the sounds of the building. I could not spend too much time there; I had to meet with a certain demon in about an hour.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a familiar, white hallway. Worse stenches came to my nose. Muffling a cough slightly, I proceeded down the hallway until I reached a room with a number and name that I had memorized all too well. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Mother?" I called in.

"Come in," I heard a weak voice call from the other side. I opened the door and walked in the room. The floor was flooded in sunlight from the drawn window. The most familiar scent of those medications hit my senses. I almost felt the urge to recoil, to linger back in the hallway... but I would not talk to her through the door. She deserved more of a conversation than that, though I felt it would only pain her to see me.

I shut the door behind me and walked to the bed. My mother lay there, looking somewhat pale in the sunlight. Her hair was a bit of a mess and the sheets were off near her knees.

"Mother, you should keep the sheets up or you'll get a cold." Hell knows that was the last thing she needed right now.

She turned her eyes to me and smiled. "It's alright. It's too hot in this room, anyway. As a matter of fact, would open the window for me, please?" She struggled to sit up. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, stay lying down, mother. You shouldn't sit up."

"Oh, stop worrying so much," she said, lifting herself up into a sitting position. "Now please, Shuuichi, go open the window."

I sighed. Nowadays, I didn't seem to be winning much of our arguments.

I made my way to the window and carefully opened it fully. A nice breeze shifted in. I remained at the window, my hands on the sill. Usually, when I was at a window, I'd search for some piece of nature to stare unto, but sadly, there was no nature here. Just a collage of buildings thrown together to make no sense. The nearest shrine was too far off to see clearly, knowing that most shrines usually bore some sort of small forest around it, one the government was neglected to take down due to Japanese tradition and respect for the gods.

I looked from my position at the window towards my mother. She was fixing her hair, putting it back into a loose ponytail like always.

"So, how has school been?" she asked, giving some hint on interest in her voice. I didn't change my expression. "Good," I replied casually. She continued to smile, and we carried ourselves into some normal conversation that would usually last us until the nurses decided to kick me out.

That was what it was like every time, and each time... I felt even worse for what I had done to her.

* * *

The warehouse was dark and empty. Cold, too. I rubbed my hands together, then breathed heavily onto them. After a moment of that, I slid them back into the pockets of my school uniform and walked slowly through the aisles of dusty boxes, stacked several feet high. It'd be easy for him to hide in a place like this... It would be even easier for me, knowing exactly how this night would turn out.

The sound of my steps reverberated back to my ears, making my presence known to anyone who was listening. And someone did hear me, of course...

Out of the shadows, behind one pile of cargo boxes, stepped Hiei, looking calm yet spiteful. We stared at each other for a long moment before I smiled and proceeded in the greetings.

"Well, good evening." I took a few steps forward until I stood only a few feet from him. "I'm here, but only on behalf of Youko Kurama, I hope you're aware."

"Of course," he murmured.

Another long silence... we tend to have too many of those...

I suppose after a while, he could clearly read my thoughts and answered the question that was in my head at the moment: Why was I here?

"We need some assistance." I assumed he neglected to use the world "help". "There are a few treasures in Spirit World we wish to steal."

"We?" I cut in.

"An acquaintance, rather than I partner, I would like to call. Perhaps you've heard of the Kyukonki?"

"I have." My interest was growing, slightly.

"Then you'll know that I'd need a person with a talent as a thief as well as myself to be able to get us to our prize." The entire time, his expression and his tone hadn't changed.

The warehouse felt like it was growing colder and colder. My skin started to prick a little. Whether it was my nerves or just the temperature, I couldn't tell.

I shifted my weight onto my other leg. "And what prize would that be?"

"Three, actually. Two, I have no actual use for... But I do need the Conjuring Blade."

"Conjuring Blade?" My eyes narrowed a bit. "I believe I know what you're talking about now. The three artifacts held in the vaults of Enma's palace. Well, I can see why you'd need help getting into there."

Hiei scoffed. Guess I had insulted him...

"Care to know what's in it for you?" he asked, almost sarcastically. I smirked.

"I do not need to know. Whether or not you plan to keep the Mirror of Darkness will not matter, as I plan to steal it from you one way or another."

"Nice to know we're on the same page, but I don't plan to keep it. I get the Conjuring Blade, the Kyukonki gets the Rapacious Orb, and you'll receive the Mirror of Darkness. What you do with it, I don't really care." A small, wicked smile crept onto his face. "Though, I can tell what your soft, human conscience is telling you to do with it."

My own smile faded. Another long silence... then I was laughing quietly to myself. "Tease me all you want, if it helps your pride."

He scowled. This was nothing but a game of tag.

"Then, it's settled," I added, stopping him before he had the chance to say something back to me. "I will help you in breaking into the Spirit World palace and retrieving the three artifacts."

We kept a straight gaze at each other. He gave me a cruel smile, finally. "Fine. Consider that a handshake, but before we move on..." He moved into a sort of crouching position, hands moving to the sword sheathed at his hip. "...I'd like to test those fighting skills of yours."

A test?

He leapt to the top of a stack of cargo boxes, glaring down at me. I sighed. "Shows your trust in me..." My hand went to my hair, pulling out my rose.

He made no movement. Instead, he simply vanished. I was prepared though, and watched his trajectory until he landed in front of me, sword drawn...

* * *

I winced, rubbing my knuckles thoroughly. Perhaps I shouldn't punch that hard anymore...

My eyes traveled up to Hiei as we walked through a darkened area of a forest he had led me to. We were on our way to meet this Kyukonki he spoke of before. Hiei was in the trees, hopping from branch to branch. Every now and then, I noticed him wince slightly.

"If it hurts, you can just say 'Ouch'," I called up. He scoffed and continued on, landing on branches in such a way that he tried to hide his right leg and make sure the very large gash and slight bone wasn't showing. I sighed. His pride, his pain.

Our battle had come out quite uneventful, really. He hit me, I hit him. Nothing I wasn't expecting... He had given me quite a good blow with his sword to my stomach, however. My fingers tangled in the fabric of my shirt, torn for the sword's blade. Blood stained the surrounding area, seeping from the wound on my stomach. The first real injury I had received in a long while... I guess I was impressed, but hardly. I hadn't exactly been to the Makai very often, so knowing any demons on my level was lacked a bit. I had always told myself that there were other, more powerful demons out there besides myself. Youko said I was just kidding myself, and any powerful demons like that would come racing in a minute to try and kill me. Whoever I HAD encountered, the ones who had come to slay me, obviously thought of themselves as strong... I think the most blows I've ever had to deliver in a fight, before Hiei, that is, was about three or four. The last one usually sent a head flying, an unpleasant reminder to myself of just what I could do.

I still don't understand myself, oddly enough.

The forest was getting darker as we proceeded further. I was beginning to wonder just where he was leading me, as I had never ventured near this area before. These woods were located somewhere behind the lower-class district of our city. I hadn't traveled that area too many times, and whenever I had, I only found poor people and thugs. I think once or twice I found a disguised demon.. and took care of it right away. I prefer no possible threat or danger running around my city without a leash. Not that I exactly cared what happened to others... I just want to keep my mother safe.

I began to feel a faint demonic aura as we walked. Nothing that I felt would threaten me, but I tensed nonetheless. I looked up at Hiei in the trees. His expression hadn't changed. I was beginning to think that maybe this was a mistake. Teenage high-school stories usually included some good boy who did very well in school, had all the right friends, and a perfect loving family... and, one day, went off into the darker parts of the city with a group of gang members his age to talk of some business or other. That's what I thought of when I remembered Shuuichi. He wasn't liking this. But so long as my mother never figured out, I should be okay.

The source of the aura I had fixated on came into view; a large creature, a demon. He was in a disguise, as poor as it was, with the necessary muscles and gruff look that came with almost every disgusting monster. I'm not usually one to judge right away on people I had just met, but it was way past common sense to me to know that I didn't like this guy very much.

Hiei had landed a few feet away from the demon and me, myself only stopping to stand far enough away from any sneak attacks or cheap shots, but close enough to address him properly.

Hiei quickly informed the man, apparently from Hiei's words who, went by the name Gouki, who I was and waited patiently for a reaction.

I wasn't surprised to see him laughing, I guess.

I wasn't too set on trying to convince the guy. No need for childish arguments. A simple demonstration was in order. I pulled out the rose I kept and summoned my Rose Whip. I didn't make too much of an effort. No use in bothering for a lower-class like this one. A gradual flick of my wrist and I sent half the surrounding trees toppling to the ground, sliced by the dangerously sharp thorns. Leaves rained down around us, birds took off to the sky in a panic, thuds echoed through the empty woods. And as quickly as it had come out, I put away the whip. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiei smirk. It felt kind of nice to impress him.

My eyes drifted over to Gouki, and I wasn't surprised to see him trying to suppress his trembling. Needless to say, he was very impressed. As much as I dislike showing off, it felt good to be able to bear these powers before others and not have to kill them right away.

And so my participation as the third member to this little crime group began. Spirit World wasn't going to be very happy once they recovered my files. And my mother wasn't going to be very happy once she recovered my dead body. This story already had an ending to it. I already knew how the last chapter would be, and it was... saddening, in a way.

* * *

He had been angry, I knew. Very angry. To just up and run off with a sacred artifact that took a lot of trouble to steal, from Spirit World, no less, was quite unforgivable. Why, though, I felt regret for making him angry was a complete mystery. Normally, I wouldn't have given a damn about whether I had made him angry or not. But ever since I left the woods that evening, it felt as if a shadow was following me. There WAS the possibility of Hiei following me, readying to slay me and take the artifact for his own, and I didn't anticipate the possibility either, though a few times I caught myself looking out of the corner of my eye to check the nearby trees or building tops. No Hiei, to my knowledge. Maybe I was just paranoid. But what for?... Maybe because I needed to live for at least three more nights. And though I had promised that Spirit Detective my definite incarceration (as far as HE knows, I'll be alive to be arrested), there was a possibility of Hiei coming to take my head instead. What an interesting feud that would be.

I had taken to my room that night, locking myself in, though no one was home. Out of habit, I locked my window. I knew a thin sheet of glass wouldn't actually keep the demons out. The habit had come from my mother, who persisted on making me lock it every night. Apparently, she'd had some bad experience when she was younger and didn't like taking chances anymore. Guess I can't blame her.

Lately, I hadn't been dressing for bed. Mostly I'd just get myself ready, then sit on my bed, doing something to occupy my time until I practically fell unconscious from trying to stay up so late. How I wake up for school in the morning is a wonder.

I had taken off my uniform jacket and was just laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Nothing left to do. To think I only had one day left to live and I couldn't think of anything to do. I deliberately averted my mind from thinking about my mother, and Hiei just worried me, so I thought of how to confront the Spirit Detective the later night, instead.

When I had seen the detective earlier today, he appeared to be about my age, and in quite bad shape. I suspected Gouki, and figured by the mere fact that the boy was up and walking (even with a limp), Gouki had been killed. I was impressed. Even more, with a human strong enough to defeat a Kyukonki like Gouki and NOT be in a rush to confront or defeat me... I'd say this was a pretty good guy. He's lucky he's only having to see me tomorrow. If he fought Hiei in that condition, he'd lose in no time.

Honestly, I'm glad I left that triumvirate when I did.

It was getting very peaceful in my room, and I was close to falling asleep. With half-closed eyes, I peeked over at my digital alarm clock on my nightstand. Ten 'till twelve. Earlier than usual for me to fall asleep. But the earlier, the better, I guess. If it got too quiet, I could hear things that were outside easily from in my room. Silence had an eerie feeling to it, and often I heard things I wasn't supposed to. Sometimes, in silences, I can hear a faint buzzing-sound, though I know that's really just me. That's why I use digital clocks. The ticking of a normal clock would've driven me mad by now with MY hearing--

My thoughts were interrupted with a sound coming from my window. A scraping noise. My eyes opened fully and I stared at the ceiling, remaining motionless until I could register what the sound was. The scratching continued. Someone was trying to get in through the window. I sat up on my bed, supporting my weight backwards on my elbows and watching the window attentively. Different possibilities came to my mind about who it could be, but in the end, I only really considered one person. Unless Spirit World intelligence, like that Spirit Detective, had come intruding into my home to take me under arrest in the middle of the night, and through my _window_ no less, I suspected that it was Hiei out there.

The scratching stopped after a few moments. There was another silence before the window ghosted open, followed by a chill of air. Nothing, no one came in.

I didn't move from my spot. I don't think I even blinked, or breathed, for that matter.

Before I could possibly collect my thoughts, a form blinked into view at the edge of the bed. In a kneeling position was Hiei, one shoulder hunched forward with his hand wrapped around the handle of his sheathed sword. He saw me for a split second, hesitated, then flashed forward at me. My back met the mattress, and my breathing became a bit difficult. My eyes opened to look up at him. He was in such a position that one knee was pressed, digging into my chest to hold me down while the other balanced him upright on the bed. His sword had been drawn, the very tip of the blade poking against my throat.

Guess I was right about him being angry.

I didn't move. Nowhere to go, exactly. Pinned to my bed with a sword to my throat didn't have a bright outlook, and even if I could think of a way out of this (other than talking him out of it), I really didn't have the will. Though I needed my life until tomorrow night, I found no particular urge to fight him.

He scowled at me. "You think you can just run off with the artifact like that!"

I smiled slightly. "I'd say you're not too upset about the artifact. You didn't seem to want to stop me too badly back in the woods."

"I decided to give you a little longer to live, coward!"

"Oh, yes. You must be right. The level of your voice and tone of anger so loudly speaks the truth," I teased. He growled. I really wasn't helping my end of this very much.

The tip of the blade dug a little deeper into the flesh of my neck, and I suddenly realized that I had failed to completely assess my situation. The sword in which he was threatening me with was indeed the Conjuring Blade. My smile faded. To die was one thing, but to be turned into a low-level monster was another. I wasn't too keen on the effects that the Shadow Sword had on other, powerful demons. But whatever they were, even if they had NO effect, I might not be spared in this human form.

I don't know why I didn't feel like the trapped animal in this situation, but my nerves were becoming more and more eased. I just didn't feel so threatened with him, I guess.

"So cut me already," I spoke up. He didn't move. This was starting to become a little humorous. "You're not going to cut me? Or not even try to kill me? If that's not what you had planned to do, then what WERE your intentions?"

I wasn't able to determine whether that was a bad question or not. On one hand, I was able to tell that I'd be alive for at least one more day. On the other, my opinion of Hiei would change... but only by a little.

Drawing back his sword a little, I was given about a second to try and escape... in which I did not take. Mostly because I had no will to try and flee, but I also wanted to see how this was going to turn out.

I felt a pressure on my hands, then my arms being lifted to be pinned to the mattress above me. In one fluid motion, I saw the sword stab down near my arms and out of my sight. I didn't feel any immediate pain, but I did feel a restriction of my wrists. I automatically gathered up what it was; the sword was stabbed through the cloth of my sleeves, right in-between my arms.

I think he knew I didn't plan to struggle, because this was a rather pathetic way to keep me pinned. I guess this just gave him that feeling of dominance. But since he knew that simple dominance wouldn't subdue his anger, he proceeded in making this experience as painful as possible.

Call me a sadist, call me a masochist, call me whatever. It still hurt, and I do recall screaming in pain quite a few times. Damned demons.

* * *

The room was filling with sunlight, hurting my eyes through my lids. I groaned and moved my head to try to avert the light. "Who the hell opened the curtains..." I mumbled out, turning to bury my head into the mattress and escape the pain in my eyes. When I did this, however, I ended up on the floor with an uncomfortable, and almost painful boom resounding through my body. My forehead slammed into the wood of the floor and I yelped. My eyes opened, finally, and I rolled onto my back, which was followed by several terrible, throbbing pains throughout my body. I groaned loudly, gripping at the places where it hurt the most. One, in particular, hurt terribly in my groin, and my hand fished down to try and ease the pain. When I brought my hand back up, I noticed something I didn't really want to see: blood. It was then that I also noticed that I was pretty much bare.

I groaned again and attempted to lift myself to my feet, but stumbled over my own legs. My head felt a little heavy. I reached for my half-torn clothes and once again stood, using the bed as an aide.

I tossed my ripped clothes towards the hamper, though I should've probably put them in the trash, and got out a new pair of clothes. This meant I had to go get more school uniforms. I preferred to rip up my uniforms rather than my other clothes. The other outfits, preferably my Chinese-collar shirts or tunics, were pretty expensive. Can't forget, I'm still only a human in some ways.

I buttoned up my pants and slid on a shirt as I padded down the hallway and into the bathroom. I flicked on the light and began assessing where the worst injuries were. If some had gone numb overnight, I'd have to find them before they got too serious.

Yikes... like a herd of cats attacked me... Scratches and bruises everywhere. I could feel a deep one on the small of my back, and another gash at my outer thigh.

I sighed loudly. Reaching out to turn the faucet on, I put it on hot and leaned down to rest my forehead on my arms against the countertop. Last night... was a little fuzzy, but I could remember quite a bit. I knew Hiei, as a demon, could be quite sadistic... but last night was way too extreme. The burning question now was: Did I enjoy it?

... Why am I thinking these things? I've got issues tonight to think about, not how much pleasure I got from being with that demon! My head started to throb some, and I lifted it to stare into the mirror. My face hadn't been touched by Hiei. I scoffed. How kind, spare my looks.

I started to wash my hands and face, the hot water a nice feeling compared to my morning grogginess. The wounds on my body still hurt, and I knew I'd have to take care of those before I went anywhere. Where to go, though? I had a whole two days to kill... then myself. What am I supposed to do on the few days before I die? I suppose my best bet was to be at the hospital, keeping an eye on my mother one last time before meeting the Spirit Detective. I hoped my mother wouldn't despair too much over my loss. If anything, it should benefit her.

I dried my hands and face, turned off the water, and knelt down to look under the sink for all the bandages and cleansing fluid I kept. Soon, I set on patching up the wound on my back.

* * *

I don't mean to skip so far into the story here, but...

What more was there to say when Yusuke stuck out his hand in front of mine?

I guess I was touched, in a way, at his offering of self-sacrifice, but at the same time confused. Someone was going to die this evening. Why him? More confusion soon to follow. The light engulfed us, feeling like it was somehow passing through us, and I next found myself lying cold on the roof, trying to clear my eyes of the somehow still-visible light, which I'm sure had dissipated by that time. How long I had been out for, I wasn't sure, but there was the Mirror of Darkness, sitting idly on the ground as if

nothing had happened. It showed my reflection when I looked into it, when before it had shown my... !

"Mom!" I had cried out and rushed as quickly as I could to the rooftop door, heading downstairs just as the Spirit Detective's guide was flying down to call panic-stricken to the boy. I ran away hearing her exclamatory voice.

And then I saw her. My mother, laying in the hospital bed, slowly awakening. Her eyes glittered from underneath her lids. Tears. From her struggle, I think. I stood, watching her, waiting. For what, I don't know. Perhaps for my mind to come back to me. And when it did, I walked to her bedside and took her hand. Never during that night did I leave her side.

* * *

AN: Well, this is the end of chapter one… Hoorah. So, how shall I do this…?

NEXT TIME, ON "LCARN"!...

Kurama and Hiei encounter each other again… and again… and again… and so on and so forth.

Good enough? Guess not. Whatever. Be a darling and review!

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Life can't answer right now

Yosuke

PG-13

Drama/Romance

AN: Second chapter is hyah! Take zat! Okay, AN same as before. Love it all.

Yu Yu not mine.

* * *

I supposed I had wanted to call it a miracle my mother was still alive. But then again, I don't necessarily believe in miracles. It was my luck, then. My luck that Yusuke had decided to extend his hand out, too. He saved us all. Unconsciously and rushing headfirst into the matter without even thinking (like and idiot, I would say most of the time), he saved me, my mother, and himself. No wonder Spirit World had chosen him for the job. He had quite the potential. 

I had nearly fallen asleep at mom's bedside, still holding her hand, assuring her rest whenever she somehow slipped into wakefulness. I kept a close eye on her at all times, never letting anyone come in to wake her, not even the doctors. I had heard, at one point during the night, two nurses outside the door talking to each other after I had ushered them out. They called me a "guard dog". I had laughed at that. I suppose it was true in a way.

It was somewhere around four o'clock in the morning that I heard something outside my window. I didn't turn to look. Letting someone know I was there would only lead to trouble. And chances were it was Hiei out there.

I could hear the scratching of the lock as it was turned from the outside. Normally, I'd be impressed with someone's success in unlocking a bolt, seeing as there were so few of those kinds of demons today, but since I had done it so many times all my life... it wasn't something to jump about.

When the lock had turned and scratching stopped, I expected the window to open and Hiei come flying in. To my surprise, however, he remained outside. Instead, I felt something. Something in my mind,

like some power was trying to break into my body and steal information...!

I stood sharply, releasing my mother's limp hand. I felt Youko in me. I felt him grow angry at the intrusion of my privacy. I could almost hear him growl as he shattered the invading eye, the eye that was Hiei's.

I turned for the window, but stopped when I saw it open, and Hiei standing on the sill, leaning into the room... like nothing had happened. I think there was a scowl on my face. I never let it hinder my words, though. "Hiei."

"Fox."

Silence...

I didn't care how long we stayed like that, just glaring at each other, as if I had some reason to be angry at him personally. I couldn't blame him if he was still upset, but I was willing to fight him off. _Now_, I was willing. What I had heard the Spirit Detective say before... about saving your mother only to have her spending her life weeping for the loss of her son... call that my motivation.

"If you want to take more of your anger out on me, then by all means, go ahead. But I assure you, I won't lay idly on the bed this time and let you do as you wish. I WILL fight back." I felt the impulse to reach to the back of my neck to pull the rose free, but thought twice and kept my arm lowered. "Let's make it outside." Didn't want to take the chance with my mother lying asleep in the same room as a brutal demon-fight.

"I don't want anything like that," Hiei was quick to respond. My eyebrows lifted a little.

"Oh? Then what? Unless you've suddenly gained some interest in seeing sick women suffer?"

"Your accusations are becoming annoying. I'm just here to tell you your death date." At that, I laughed.

"My death date? Alright, then. When is that?"

He didn't smirk like I would expect him to. He didn't move or say anything for a moment. He didn't even give a different facial expression. And he did... seem to be staring past or straight through me. Kind of like he wasn't interested... or was just spaced-out. I thought more of the first option.

"Tomorrow night."

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow night, after the Spirit Detective dies, I'll come for you." This time, there was genuine threat behind his words. I didn't hesitate.

"Fine, then. I'll be in my home. From past experiences, I'll say you know where that is." I smirked coldly. "I'll see you then."

"Don't get cocky," he hissed and then he was gone. His spot was replaced by shadows from the night and a barely visible beam from the full moon above the window. Full moon... The Mirror of Darkness... I wondered if Yusuke had taken it. More than likely. That WAS his mission, after all. He was alive, I knew it. And if Hiei hadn't attacked him for it already, then chances were that Yusuke had returned the artifact back to Spirit World already. Good for that Koenma. Good for Earth.

Letting the facts of my again-impending death settle in my mind, I once again sat down in my chair beside mom's bed and held onto her hand. She was still asleep. And after watching her face for several long minutes, I found sleep taking me over. I collapsed forward, letting my head fall to the sheets and closing my eyes. "G'night... make sure you... wake up tomorrow..."

* * *

Once again, I'll skip ahead in the story. Yes, everyone has that monologue of waking up in the morning to a fresh, new day, adorned with the blessings in mind that they were spared their life for a longer amount of time, and swear that they would enjoy the little things and appreciate everything much more sincerely... or something like that. Yes, I woke up. I was happy to be alive. Big deal. If it makes a difference, I woke up at the hospital, once again watching my mother. No one had attempted to get me out. But I realized, in all my time asleep, that the doctors had come to check on her. I noticed the charts above the bed were different, and a bouquet of flowers probably from some relatives or neighbors, was sitting on the nightstand. I frowned. 'They had better have not wakened her up...' 

I left the hospital, mom still asleep. The nurses said she had come to earlier, which was proof enough that she was well and alive. When I left, it was around 1:30 in the afternoon. I had gone out to get some lunch, and upon doing so, remembered the little threat Hiei had made at the window the night before.

_'Tomorrow night, after the Spirit Detective dies, I'll come for you.'_

Hm. Oh, well. Looks like I'll be fighting him once again...

But thoughts didn't quite unfold so clearly. I came to realize that Yusuke hadn't quite fully healed from his earlier fight with Gouki. That was bad, especially if he was going to face Hiei tonight. AND Hiei had that damned sword. Maybe I was somewhat concerned for Yusuke, but didn't dwell on it much. I knew he had the potential to take down Hiei. It was just a matter of tactics. Strategy.

If I were walking at that second, I stopped in my tracks.

"Yusuke blindly stuck out his hand to offer his life in place of my own. That was noble... but stupid. He didn't even think about what HIS situation would be once the ritual was complete..."

Yusuke the Spirit Detective was not one for strategy.

Hiei was a very clever, powerful demon.

Yusuke the Spirit Detective was going to die.

"Damn," I had whispered harshly, turning on heel to run to where I knew they would be.

* * *

I've heard people describe pain before. A terrible feeling of wanting to die, something tearing in your body that makes you want to collapse to a cold floor and cry... That's usually what I hear 

from people describing a gunshot wound or getting punched or simply taking a needle at the doctors.

Obviously, these people have never been run through with a sword before.

Yes, I suppose there was a tearing-like feeling in me. I think that was my stomach walls splitting from the blade of Hiei's sword. He had hit me with a sword before, yes, but not run through. I don't think I've ever been run through. It definitely hurt, and I was soon finding myself fighting to just simply stay on my feet when I threw the blood in his Jagan, blinding him. When his sword was yanked away, I forget what happened after that. I think I was talking to Yusuke, but I couldn't quite register what I was saying… hope it helps him, whatever it was... then I collapsed. I guess.

It was the same when I watched Yusuke and Hiei fight. My eyes were just glued to them, watching mindlessly. Not once was I moved to help either of them. Not like they actually needed my help. Besides, I had a large laceration to my stomach. What the hell could I do?

My mind managed to register Yusuke's Spirit Gun shot to the Mirror of Darkness and hitting Hiei in the back. And at the time I thought it was a very, very clever trick, he later revealed it to be a hunch, and I could only shake my head.

I hadn't really expected COMPLETELY for Yusuke to win, but somehow knew it was possible. Hiei was far more advanced in fighting than the boy, having several years in the practice, but somehow, within a few minutes, a lazy, inexperienced middle-schooler who had only been professionally fighting for (couldn't possibly be more than) a few weeks, had completely brought Hiei to his knees. At first encounter, you'd think the world was doomed with this Yusuke Urameshi in charge of Earth's protection, but after seeing Hiei laid unconscious at his feet... Earth might have a chance.

Once Yusuke's guide, Botan, I believe her name is, took the artifacts back to Spirit World, Yusuke was left to try and make it home on his own. As for Hiei, I heard Botan say that she'd send for someone to fetch him while he was unconscious.

Yusuke seemed occupied for the moment. I think he was searching somewhere in the warehouse to find something to help me patch up my wound. Once he was out of sight, off in some hallway for a bathroom, I think, I stumbled to where Hiei lay and sat down beside him. He was still on his stomach, burn marks and bruises to his back where the Gun had hit him. I simply stared at him for a moment, almost fascinated, before moving a hand to touch lightly at the burns on his shoulder blades. At first contact, he jolted from his spot, leaping to his feet with an almost bewildered look on his face. I smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"You!" he half-shouted.

"Shhh! Yusuke's just around the corner! Do you want him to come back in here and knock you out again?" I meant for the statement to be somewhat of a joke, but he didn't see it that way. He growled low in his chest and looked about him, then took off for the tops of the cargo boxes surrounding us, intent on escaping. My smile faded. "Oh, no you don't!" Drawing out my whip, I lashed it out to encircle his leg, which he somehow didn't see coming. He must've still been dazed from the fight. Poor guy.

I tugged as hard as I could on the whip, pulling him back down.

He landed in front of me, growled again, and went for his sword. I pulled again at the Whip, which was still connected, and yanked his feet out from underneath him. He landed on his back, reacting quickly enough to prevent his head from hitting the floor. In a flash movement, his leg twisted in the air, pulling the Whip from my grasp. Then he was on his feet again and sliding the sword from the sheath. I only saw the light gleam from the blade. I didn't even register the sting of the tip of the sword pressed against my jugular until a few seconds later. Then I saw his face. He was pissed. Very, very pissed. I grinned a little.

"Yes, I know the feeling. You feel so powerless after such a great weapon you've been using is suddenly taken from your grasp. Don't worry, Hiei. I'm _sure_ you're still very deadly."

"Shut up!" Before I knew it, the blade had connected with my face. I reeled back, a hand flying to my torn cheek. The blood seeped through my fingers. I glanced at him. He looked furious. I guess I could sympathize. His pride had pretty much been torn to shreds. I'm sure this had been the first fight he had lost in a long time. And to lose it so badly… I just smiled at him. What else could I do? If I talked, I'm sure he'd only see it as sarcasm and try to attack me again. That wouldn't be good for either of us.

We had a staring contest, neither of us turning away. He stared at me, I stared at him. It wasn't going anywhere. Actually, I hadn't planned for it to go anywhere. I only wanted to hold his gaze and see if I could read what he would do next. After a while, my eyes started to focus of the small features of his eyes. From where I was, I could clearly see those small reflections of light in the red. I'm sure he could see mine, as well. That red color… It reminded me of blood, for some reason. The more of the color there was, the darker it got. It darkened in all the right places, too. For such small eyes, they seemed perfect.

'Those are very pretty eyes…'

Upon thinking this, I visibly saw him flinch. Shit. He had read my mind. I was ready to cover up the embarrassment by attacking again, resorting in my mind to some other plant I carried until…

"KURAMA! I FOUND SOME BANDAGES! THOSE'LL HELP, RIGHT?"

I winced. 'Dammit, Yusuke.'

My eyes went back to Hiei. It was then that I noticed something I hadn't before. Hiei was shaking. Guess he had over-exerted himself in the fight. The hand gripping the handle of his sword was trembling. He looked like he was about to collapse. Momentarily caught in my own decisions, I walked (or rather, stumbled) to the opening in the boxes where I knew Yusuke would come from and stopped him before he could get there. Instinctively, I clutched at the wound on my stomach and leaned against the cargo. Suddenly, I felt very… out of energy. I guess being around Hiei had temporarily made me forget myself.

Yusuke looked worried. He had a box of bandages, still sealed closed, in his hand. "Where did you get those?"

"Wouldn't ya know it? There's a whole pile of shit for the hospital in that corner over there." He pointed. I didn't bother looking. I just scoffed.

"Well, how lucky we are today."

"Tell me about it," Yusuke scoffed as well and knelt down, helping me fix my wounds.

I had lost too much blood. My arms were hard to lift, and I just couldn't find the strength to help Yusuke fix me up, so instead I sat back and let him work at it. My head rolled back, staring at the ceiling. The lights were too bright. They hurt my eyes. I squinted, too tired to fix my gaze anywhere else when I saw… Hiei. He stood on top of the cargo boxes far above, looking down at me with an unreadable face. From what I could see, he was still shaking. I smiled at him. He didn't smile back or anything. Instead, he blinked out of view. I watched the spot he had been in for a moment before closing my eyes and falling unconscious. 'Hope Yusuke doesn't mind having to carry me home…' was the last thing I thought.

* * *

I next awoke in my own bed. I didn't expect this. 'Yusuke doesn't know where I live…' My eyes opened to fix on the ceiling. I groaned. My stomach was still in pain, but doing much better than before. I could feel a restriction on it, and guessed it to be the bandages. My right hand was also bandaged… I didn't expect him to find _that_ injury. With very little feeling in my arm, I lifted my hurt hand to hold in front of my face. I stared absentmindedly at it. Blood had seeped through the fabric, giving me the urge to wash my hands. Anyone could watch an action movie, or something gothic, and see the hero attain some injury that caused blood to flow and stain the skin. Usually, if it's some hot little action cartoon character, just to be sexy, they'll lick away the blood. A surprisingly vast amount of young teenagers, mostly girls, I've heard find the battle-beaten look _hot_. Because of this response, it's classic to leave the blood in sight. 

Shuuichi feels sick at the sight of blood.

The blood thing isn't what you'd think. _I know_. The human side of me hates it so much; it makes me feel unclean. That's why, after a fight, I'll wash in the shower really, _really_ hard.

When I lowered my hand, I noticed something in my line of vision that wasn't there before… or I just hadn't seen before. On my desk, directly across the room from the foot of my bed was… Hiei (who else?). He was still beaten up from the fight with Yusuke; his clothes were torn in spots and was in a complete disarray, and a large, faint bruise had set in on his cheek. There were faint bloodstains on his forehead… my blood. I almost smirked. 'Not even enough sense to wash off the blood of another person?' He sat on my desk, facing me, with one leg hanging off and the other bent up to rest an arm across his knee. His head was settled behind that arm, the bottom half of his face hidden by the lower muscle.

I smiled at him. "Well, hello."

No response. I continued to smile, then groaned and struggled to bring myself to a sitting position.

"Don't get up."

I stopped, looking at the fire demon a little curiously. He hadn't moved.

"Don't… get up. You're injured. It'll just make it worse."

……I scoffed. "Oh, yes, and you care?"

"Only as far as the fact that you can't die before Spirit World decides that they are going to attempt to capture us."

"Of course, but they won't really have to make much of an attempt on my part. I promised I'd hand myself over if Yusuke gave me a little time to use the Mirror of Darkness, and he did. _You_, on the other hand… I take it you don't plan to give up that easily."

"They had their chance before. Not my damn fault if they wanted to waste it." He scoffed, turning his head a little to stare to the left. I smiled again.

"Yes, I suppose."

Silence. After another moment, I once again tried to lift myself up. Hiei scolded me again, but I ignored him and sat up, rubbing at the muscles in my stomach, trying to ease the tearing pain. "So, are you here for some specific reason? Or just to creep me out?"

He wasn't amused. "…I still plan to kill you. Even more so since you intruded on the Spirit Detective and my fight." He sat up straight, reaching for the sheathed sword at his hip. I didn't flinch. I just kept grinning… like an idiot. When he jumped from the desk and, at a moderate pace, approached the bed while drawing his sword slowly, I looked to my nightstand and reached to where I had noticed a bowl of warm water and a rag had been placed. I guess Yusuke had attempted to clean my injuries then re-bandage them.

Hiei stood next to the bed, closest to me, holding his sword up like he was ready to kill me. Idly, I wrung out the soaked cloth in the bowl, acting as if I didn't even notice him. Then, without warning, I grabbed at his shirt and yanked hard. I knew he easily could've leapt out of my grasp, but for some reason he let himself get caught and pulled down. I took hold of his hand, easing the sword out of his grip and placing it on the other side of the bed. "Look at me," I said quietly, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. He was definitely a little confused until he saw me bring up the wet cloth and pulled back quickly. "Don't be such a child," I scolded and brought him back again, putting the washcloth to his forehead and started rubbing away the dried blood. The muscles in his arm tensed drastically. He was ready to jump off the bed at any time he thought I'd try something uncalled for. I laughed to myself and continued to clean away the red.

Hiei never eased at _any_ moment during the process. At one point, he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

I only replied with, "I have no idea."

When I was satisfied with what I had done, I dropped the cloth back into the bowl and smiled at him. I guess he was jittery from being touched so much, and immediately reached up to either dry his forehead or check for any indentions I could've made. I laughed at the thought and sat back. When he hadn't thought to lift himself from the bed, I cocked my head to the side and said, "Would you like me the check your back while I'm at it?"

He quickly shot up, shooting a death glare at me.

"I think," I started again, changing the subject, "that you're well aware that I'll be fine. This injury wasn't enough to kill me." I slid my feet out from the bed and onto the floor. "So why are you here?"

He didn't seem to want to answer. I pushed for it. I was genuinely curious.

"Were you _worried_ about me or something?" I teased. I didn't really mean it, but when he took a few moments to answer, the question made me think a bit.

"Like I care whether you're still in one piece," he scoffed.

"Well, I imagine you would. I figured _you'd_ want to be the one to cut me up."

"And, technically, I did!" He seemed to be growing more and more irritated by the moment. "I ran you right through. I didn't expect you to die, but I had to--…make sure you were well enough to take the fall _with_ me," he explained, stuttering halfway through the sentence. A moment passed before my eyebrows lifted and I gained a much sneakier smile.

"Oh," I sighed. "I see." He was just making up excuses. He really wanted to see if I was okay. I could tell these things. You'd never guess Hiei to act like some of the girls at my school after making some excuse to talk to me alone then confess some false feelings they've had. I've gotten it more than a few times. "So, if you plan to make me take the fall with you…" I reached for his sword by my lap. "…Why do you still plan to kill me?"

"Your compensation for ruining my plans." He kept a careful eye on my hand that held his sword. I don't think he actually expected me to attack him. I don't think I could've even if I wanted to; he was much too fast to get hit by _my_ injured hand.

"Well, I am sorry for making your life _so_ miserable," I joked. Then, with no warning, I stabbed the sword straight towards him, as fast as my wounded arm would allow. Hiei didn't flinch. I was impressed. I made it so the blade went straight past him, next to his neck, brushing a soft spike of black hair that hung low. "But, I've already told you, try to kill me and I'll bite back. I'm not going to let you do as you wish anymore. I have my life, and you won't take it without a fight." I turned the blade sideways so the offensive part was pressed to his skin. "Though… I'm sure killing me would be pretty useless at this point. Not only are the offending actions I've caused you in the past, but I know you see me as a valuable asset to your future work."

"Feh! I work alone."

"Which is precisely why you needed me and the Kyukonki, correct?" I goaded him on. He snarled and shot his hand to mine, attempting to grab the handle of his sword from my grip. Before he could, however, I yanked my hand back, taking his hand and the sword with me. When his arm was close enough, I shot him a sly look and brushed my lips over the top of his hand. He had great control, I'm sure, because it was evident in his face that he was fighting back the blood. He yanked, hard, at his arm and the sword, prying it from my grip. I let it go easily, allowing him to put it back in its sheath and start to go for the window. I kept smiling at him, even when he stopped at the open sill. Before he left, without even looking at me, he hissed, "I'll be back later." And then he was gone. I chuckled. And he didn't even add a death-warning to it! Such improvement between us, I'd say.

It was a few moments later that I realized what I had done to him and shook my head violently. "Oh, my goodness. I think I just drove him to the brink of suicide." I had to laugh at that. Well, well see in a few days whether he'd follow through or not. In the meantime… I was going back to bed.

* * *

A week had passed… a week and a half, actually. It was getting boring around here. Ever since the Mirror of Darkness episode some while back, life seemed to be getting duller and duller. I kept out of school for two days, giving my injuries the proper time to heal before going back and being forced by the other students to play in gym class. Sure, I'm know I would've survived a game of _dodge ball_, but I'm not sure my classmates would've taken too lightly to my stomach practically splitting in half and seeping blood through my shirt when attempting to dodge one of the balls. I think I pulled a stunt like that one time. I don't think that first-year girl will ever look at me the same since she saw my arm split open in a game of volleyball. She passed out right on the court. I felt sorry for her. 

Well, as I said, nothing was happening. Spirit World hadn't come for me yet, and I hadn't heard anything from Hiei. I'm sure he was gallivanting around somewhere, rejoicing in his temporary freedom until Yusuke was forced to go looking for him again. Then there'd be hell. And as for myself… I wasn't trying to avoid Spirit World at all. Which means they weren't looking for me. How fortunate for me.

My mother was due to come back from the hospital tomorrow. I had cleaned the house and set out a bouquet for her. She'd probably call me "A charming gentleman" or "the man of the house" when she'd see it, and we'd spend the rest of the night together, before I'd send her off to bed and then she'd wake up the next morning to find some new tragic incident that had happened to me, like Hiei actually coming back to kill me. I'm sure my mother wasn't quite used to it yet, seeing all these things happen to me. She'd constantly seen me with mysterious injuries, the source of them unknown to her and I was forced to give some lame excuse to sneak my way back up to my room. Once she found blood on my clothes; I carelessly left them on the floor after changing out of them the night before. One day, I had come home with a limp, and I knew she was curious, but she didn't ask. I guess she felt she didn't need to, that I could take care of myself as I had so established during much of my life with her. I was happy that she could trust me, but I was unhappy that she was trusting my lies.

* * *

I was walking to school one afternoon, in the middle of the second week in which had been a peaceful period of time, taking my normal route at my normal time. I had expected anything to happen, seeing as Spirit World was definitely taking its time in pursuing my capture. But I guess I was a little drowsy that morning, not getting much sleep the night before, because I was startled to find a group of people standing in my path, with unique uniforms… and definite Spirit Energy. This was a Spirit World group. They were finally at my name on their list. I was informed of my due incarceration, listing all of the crimes they had just _recently_ discovered. They told me of my little Mirror of Darkness shenanigan, in which during the whole thing I did nothing but nod tiredly. If they were gonna capture me, just capture me, dammit. I was so sleepy. They continued on speaking, in which seemed to break down into a dull buzz in my head before they came to a certain part that caught my attention. Koenma had decided to make a deal with me. A huge case for Yusuke was coming up, and if I lent my assistance to the Spirit Detective, they'd pardon my crimes. 

Now, _this_ interested me.

A chance to be free of my crimes and continue to live with my mother… I jumped at the chance. There were no second thoughts to it. I asked for any catches, and they told me that just so long as my "partner-in-crime" agreed as well, everything would work out fine.

…Well, damn.

I had no idea where Hiei was, and I was in no mood to search for him… but an opportunity like this couldn't be passed up. I guess I was being selfish in the matter, but I didn't care. Hiei would hate me, but I couldn't let this go. I agreed and promised to find him, and the group left. I wasn't given a specific amount of time to find him in, but whatever the case, I had to get him… after school. I continued on my way.

* * *

"I'm just infatuated with him… right?" I think I asked Youko that once.

* * *

Something attacked our school that afternoon. Normally, I wouldn't be so surprised at the sight of another demon, but, before, I had thought that outside-demons knew better than to tamper with large crowds. It was too risky. 

At the sound of screaming coming from the courtyard, and the evident sense of Spirit Energy soaking into my mind, I immediately stood, as did most of the class (only theirs was out of curiosity) and quickly ran to the window, peering down at the mass of running, screaming students. The demon was nowhere in sight, but I sensed him nonetheless, and darted out of the classroom, the teacher yelling after me. I rushed down to the floor level and outside. By the time I got there, most of the students had scattered, and only a few rushed about, seeking a safe hiding place. I wandered out into the open, a stupid move, I'm sure, but better than letting a low-life seek out only the defenseless humans and not one of a worthy match.

Keeping my senses in check at all times, my eyes scanned the sky, the ground, the few trees surrounding the courtyard… no one. I relaxed some, intentionally, throwing the demon who I knew was right behind me off guard. A few seconds... and he attacked. I dodged and began to run, quickly, letting the demon chase me. Fighting on school grounds with hundreds of students put in danger for my actions was one thing, but to have them witness my power and magic was a whole other level. A life of secrecy… that's how ones like us are forced to live.

I headed to the boundaries of the grounds, clear out of the sight of my fellow students, and jumped the seven-foot concrete wall that led on to the small area of woods right next to the school. As soon as I was a safe distance, I stopped and turned, waiting for my opponent. I knew he had followed. He had no choice but to. He obviously found me as an interesting target, one in which he knew he could not abandon after first seeing me.

My wait ended. He appeared before me, clawed-hands drawn, ugly face sneering. I would've liked to move into a protective mode, but soon found that his height in Spirit Energy had been a fraud, and this one was nothing but show. I sighed. "You stop my review for _this_? I have a big test tomorrow, you know."

He snickered in a twisted… ugly way. _"A sharp tongue for a pretty face. I may like to cut out that tongue and take that flame-adorned head to my master."_

I sighed again. "Let's just end this now. I have grades to maintain—" Then my eyes caught sight of the demon's left hand… the claws that extended from the middle knuckle of each finger were stained with blood. Human blood. I growled. "You hurt them."

_"Only a little,"_ he laughed. _"And if you pick just the right one, they scream just the way you want them to."_ The smell of blood grew stronger, then, to my horror, I saw next something I did not want to ever see. The demon pulled from behind him the severed hand of a human, blood still dripping, bone gashing out disgustingly from the purpled skin. My anger rose.

"Well, I must say I have to thank you," I started, and he fell silent. My hand went to the back of my neck. I lowered my face, glaring at him through the tops of my eyes. "I needed a good reason to break someone's neck today. Luckily, I get to do more than just that. I get to mutilate you." And before he could even think, I brought out my whip and lashed it at him. He gave a choked, hideous scream as his body was severed into two pieces, separated at the waist, and collapsed to the ground.

When his eyes rolled into the back of his head, I put my whip away and let my eyes fall onto the human hand that had fallen to the ground. I felt sad. 'The poor child this had to happen to… he or she is probably dead now…' I walked to it, kicking some leaves lazily over the limb, then began to walk back to school… until I heard a growling. I stopped, my head turned halfway to peer over my shoulder at the demon on the ground. His body was starting to smoke, clouds rising from the halved form, then to my surprise, the arms moved. They waved in the air for a moment, then hauled the torso up. The once numb head turned to glare at me, snickering as he pulled himself to his other half, pressing the cut parts together until the skin melted back into one being. He rose to his feet, hands dusting his legs off.

_"That hurt a little, human. Might leave a scar."_ His hands rose in offense. _"Eye for an eye!"_ He charged at me, and I once again summoned my whip. This one would die hard, but die he would.

Our fight took some time, and I started to worry as I heard voices drawing closer to the woods. A party had been sent to search for me. I cursed under my breath and worked even faster at finding a way to beat him. I had cut his limbs and head off several times, but he had just either reattached them or grew a new one in its place. He, on the other hand, had hardly touched me.

At some point, our fight grew to a standstill, our eyes only glaring at each other. When I was ready to make a charge at him, I noted something. His energy was rising. I watched cautiously, waiting, waiting… until his body seemed to convulse, and from his back, out of his spine, came a pair of mangled-looking, twisted bones. Flesh grew over them until they took the shape of wings, demonic ones. I also noticed with the change that he had become a few inches taller. I clenched the whip, waiting… then he attacked. He was much faster, and as I had become accustomed to his other speed, this new one was shocking. I didn't expect it to happen, but he somehow connected with my chest, digging the long, steely claws in deep. I felt strangled. Blood rushed to my mouth. Immediately, I lashed the whip at him, but he dodged and swiped at my left arm. I fell to my knees. I started to cough blood violently, staining the ground, my knees, my uniform…When I managed to gain control of my breathing, I jerked around… to have the claws gash at my face. I grunted as I fell on my back, the blood rising in my throat again. My heart pounded. This was not very good… My hands touched my face, checking to see how badly it was injured. When I looked at my hand, I saw it was running with fresh blood from my cheek. I winced and sat up. Breathing became difficult. But I didn't plan to lose. No matter how bad the outcome looked right then, I would not lose. Losing to _this_ monster was not a good way to go.

The demon raised his hands again to attack, and I stumbled to my feet to dodge, just barely missing the claws. I was losing blood rapidly. My vision started to blur. But I kept fighting. I kept summoning up my energy to balance out the magic on my Rose Whip, but it didn't do any use. The blood on one side of my face, where I had been gashed, soaked up into my eye, blinding me halfway. I was faltering too much, and finally I was knocked back against a tree, my back hitting the roots hard. I heard laughing, and I gave a disgusted grunt. I could hardly breathe. I couldn't fight back much more. My mind scrambled for some stealthy trick I could use to render him defenseless for just a moment so that I might have a chance to regain control, but nothing came to mind… nothing could. The pain in my chest and constriction of my throat held my thoughts at bay.

I heard the demon approaching, the leaves crunching underfoot. I closed my eyes, trying to blink away the blood. It remained, and I cursed my luck.

The demon said something, and then I knew he was going to attack one more time. I kept my eyes shut. I couldn't breathe anymore. The blood was in my lungs. I started to lose consciousness, and as I did, I heard what sounded like… slashing? The demon's pained yell… and a body hit the leaves. A few seconds passed, and a hand touched my cheek, the one that hadn't been hurt. My eyes lazily opened, but all I saw was black and white and… red?

Then I heard, "Idiot", and then I lost consciousness.

* * *

I had a dream while I was out cold. I dreamt of when I was twelve, when my hair was short and my body was less matured. I hadn't been quite familiar with all of my powers then, but I was aware enough of how Youko lived in me, and that's what kept me safe. He kept me safe. I lived well. 

I was lying in bed one night, in a shirt and shorts on a warm spring night, listening to music drift up from downstairs. Mother had asked for our neighbor to come over on weeknights to make sure I was okay since she was away in the hospital everyday. Every Saturday, this woman came over to tend to the house, make sure everything was alright with me and that I was doing my homework, then would sit downstairs and listen to music until midnight, when she'd get up, lock the house, and go back home.

This woman had a particularly bad taste in music. Opera. The soprano notes rang in my ears and haunted me at night.

I lay awake, watching my ceiling, trying to shut out the noise from downstairs. The music was getting louder. That meant the woman was drinking. How irreverent.

I felt a shift in the air, then my heart pound differently. I grew alert. My hands touched my chest. Something wasn't right… I shut my eyes tight to search it out in my mind, but found nothing. When I next opened my eyes, I saw silver. I drew in a breath when Youko Kurama's amber eyes, demon eyes drew closer to mine, the beautiful face glowing pale. The silver strands of hair fell softly around my face, brushing my neck, making me shiver. His slender hands with those long claws of nails touched my face, and my eyes suddenly widened. When he had neared enough, his lips brushed mine and I felt for an instant that I had died.

_"So strong… so much like me…"_

Before I knew it, I had awakened from that dream just to pass into the next… and it felt unutterably similar.

Hands touched my cheeks, hair brushing my face, a softness to the skin I came in contact with. I felt no urge to open my eyes. My lungs burned harshly in my body, and my throat felt clouded, but I had no strength to cough. I just breathed weakly.

A fingertip pressed to my bottom lip lightly, then vanished as quickly as I had felt it. Hands touched my chest… it hurt. Oh, now I remember… I was hurt badly in that fight against that lower-class demon… What happened to him, anyway?

Whose hands were those? Youko's? They prodded at my chest, my arms, my face… I could smell blood. It was my blood. 'No… I have to get up to check myself…' I struggled to open my eyes, groaning in pain. The moment light rushed under my lids, the presence next to me disappeared. I grunted. "Wait… come back…" I called out weakly, opening my eyes and lifting myself to a sitting position. My chest hurt terribly. I looked around me, then at wounds across my body. My uniform was stained almost completely with blood. I winced. "Great…"

As I readied to stand up, my eyes fell upon something that didn't belong on the forest floor. A sheathed sword was angled up against the tree I had slept next to, the string that tied it to its owner's belt swaying in the light breeze. I watched it, recognizing it instantly. Quickly, my eyes went to the tree tops, searching, hoping. I heard a noise behind me, and I looked.

How gullible I was…

Next, I heard the noise in front of me, and turned around to find the sword gone. I watched the empty space for a moment before sighing and standing, struggling. Once I greeted the breeze and the open air freely, I sighed again and smiled.

"My dark little savior, ever the hero." I chuckled to myself, which ended in a few abrupt coughs, then decided I really wasn't feeling too well. Stripping off my jacket and tucking it under my arm, rolled up, I started back to school.

* * *

"I'm just infatuated with him… right?" I think I asked Youko that once.

* * *

I found myself being drawn to the woods after school that day. No particular reason, really, I was just curious as to what I seemed to feel inside me. And besides, the woods were comfortable to me. They almost felt like a second home (insert Youko). I carried my book bag under my arm, my hands shoved in my pockets as I stepped over waves of roots and avoiding the low-hanging foliage. I had taken a few moments away from school after the incident that day to go change and wash up, then went back to spend a half-hour in the bathroom, fixing my wounds. Yes, I got several questions from everybody as to why there was a huge bandage on the side of my face, but all I could tell them was that in the panic of the afternoon's mishap, I had been injured somehow and didn't really know what happened. Questioning by the teacher, the police… then school released early. 

I saw some animal in the distance scurry out of sight, but I didn't home in on it. I guessed it to be a rabbit or something. _'Yum, rabbit'_, I could hear Youko tease from inside my mind, and I chuckled. Well, at least _someone's_ personality was still alive in this matter.

It was ten minutes later that I made it to a small, circular clearing of trees where the sunlight struggled to break through and weeds peeked out from under blankets of fallen leaves. _This_ was where I felt like being. This was nice. Dropping my case to a patch of freed grass, I lowered myself to the roots of a particularly large tree at the corner of the clearing. After staring at the canopy for a few moments, I stretched out across the wood and folded my hands behind my head, staring at the falling leaves. So peaceful. So quiet. I liked this. I closed my eyes. Hiei would just have to wait…

A gap formed in my thoughts, which left me to almost fall asleep. Funny how the simple sound of leaves rustling can be so relaxing. I suppose a half-hour went by, and I hadn't shifted once. The wind had blown in such a way that a few strands of my hair had caught on the bark, making me feel a little irritated. Groaning, I lifted my head some to pull away the strands, opening my eyes temporarily to check the sunlight when I saw a dark spot next to me. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was used to being snuck up on, I probably would've had a heart attack. It had been so peaceful! I hadn't even registered Hiei's presence there at all!

"H-How long have _you_ been there?" I asked, evening out my heartbeats. He wasn't looking at me. He sat to my left, on the same roots, staring at the forest ahead. He shrugged.

"Fifteen minutes, I suppose."

Fifteen? Wow, I must really be off today! Either that, or he's just more elusive than I thought he was. I calmed myself and lay back down, my hands behind my head. Hiei didn't move. "So… you know Spirit World came for me today," I started, purposely avoiding the day's incident.

"Hn." Silence. "… I know."

"You do?" I looked at him. "If so, then you should know I'm after you."

"I do."

"And you aren't running anymore?"

"I never was." He turned his head towards me, expression no different than from the day I met him. "I was just off… Just because I'm here doesn't mean I want to go with you."

Off? More like stalking me.

"I know you don't _want_ to. But you will. Or at least… that's what you seem to be thinking."

"Hah!" he scoffed, looking back ahead. "Like _you_ know what I think."

"It's clear in your eyes. I don't need a Jagan eye to read such a simple book as _you_." He stopped at that. I continued. "I know you're not pitying me for my love for my mother, so I must assume that you're agreeing to come with me only because you have nothing better to do." I put my arms down, only to fold them in front of my stomach.

"How do you know that I have nothing better to do?"

"Like you said… you were just 'off'," I teased. He didn't seem to mind.

"Hn."

A long silence, almost stretching to an impossible record for us.

"…So, you don't want to kill me anymore?"

"…Just leave it alone. I'll kill you when I want."

"Said the fierce dragon," I joked. He still didn't seem to mind. I sighed, smiling. After a long moment, I looked down at my hands. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For today."

"Today?"

"……Never mind." I sighed again, still smiling. 'Denial, denial, denial…'

In a strive to continue our conversation, to avoid the silence, I searched my mind for some form of… anything… to keep us occupied. I looked at him, and he looked back at me, expression slightly bored, but still holding interest in his eyes. I chuckled. "Y'know, I think you've gotten used to me."

"Adapted, is more like it. I'm going to be stuck with you for a while, so I might as well learn to be around you." He tapped his heel against a root when a dragonfly came and landed on the tip of his boot. It quickly flew away. "I'll never get used to you. That would mean I'm comfortable with you, an idiot."

"And idiots can't be comfortable?"

"Not in the least."

"Ah." I looked at him, still smiling. "You're used to me and you just won't admit it. I'll bet if I moved to kiss you right now, you wouldn't budge an inch."

"Perhaps not…" His eyes held more of a message than that, though. Like a dare or something. "I'd expect you would try it."

"No." I turned my head back and closed my eyes, relaxing once again. "You wouldn't have to budge much to send my head rolling. I'm saying you wouldn't flinch at the contact, but you'd be disgraced and certainly embarrassed."

"My humiliation is my business, not yours. Don't think I can be embarrassed so easily."

"Ah, sweet memories of the first day we met," I chuckled, settling back into the silence. No movement. No sound. Just the trees and wind, save a few birds singing. How long did that moment go before I once again let Hiei slip past my radar and scare me half to death? He hadn't moved to a different spot or disappeared or anything. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised, to say the least, to see Hiei's head over mine, kissing me. How I hadn't felt it before, I wasn't quite sure, but he was certainly there, and I most certainly felt it now. I didn't move. Neither did he. He seemed pretty content, as did I, before that brief moment of delicate contact broke, and Hiei was once again sitting back where he was before, looking at my face for some kind of reaction… at least… I _think_ that's what he was looking for. And I gave him one. I smiled. I almost laughed, actually. I think it took a few moments for the action to settle into his mind before he sputtered, turning his head to hide what appeared to be a _blush_ growing across his cheeks. I kept my laughing down a low chuckle, closing my eyes and turning my head back. "And one more sweet memory to add." If _these_ were the kind of memories that we were going to have between the two of us, I don't think working on a team with him from now on throughout the future would be so bad.

* * *

"I'm just infatuated with him… right?" I think I asked Youko that once. 

But Shuuichi was the one to reply, "_Infatuated_?" And I felt him smile.

* * *

Ze end.

* * *

AN: WOW, I actually finished this story! I thought it'd _never_ get done! Yay for me! (does a jig) Well, this story was pretty much worth my time, in my opinion. Hard as hell to think like Kurama, I'll tell you that. I probably didn't even get it right, but hey! I tried! If anything, Hiei was the most OOC. I always make him OOC, somehow, no matter how hard I try. I'll get it one day! I swear! Just wait for me, O' Faithful Readers! Perfection shall be mine! Blah! 

The button… it caaaaalls to you. Don't deny it. Give in. GIVE IN! YEILD TO THE BUTTON! YEILD, I SAY, YEILD!


End file.
